Greed
by SamusX10
Summary: Greed's struggle against Dante was doomed from the start, but can he still get back at the woman who took everything from him?
1. The Plan

_Greed will always want more. That's part of what greed is. No matter how much you have, it's never enough… But what happens when you obtain what you've wanted for so long? You cherish it… Greed can become Pride. What happens when you loose it? You look for it… thus Greed can become Envy. Greed is the basic instinct of all the sins, the root of their power… In this sense, all of the Homunculi share power in one another. Greed is the Ultimate Sheild, Lust is the Ultimate Lance, and Pride has the Ultimate Eye. The other homunculi each had a unique aspect that made them powerful, superior, stronger than a human.  
_

He hated them all. They were fools. They thought that Dante would help them become human. In every case, with the exception of Sloth, she was the reason for their superhuman powers in the first place. She was the one who had tracked each of them down when they'd been born, fed them the stone, made them grow stronger... and for what? To be her plaything. The Homunculi were her dogs, and nothing more. Greed had misbehaved from the start, and so, like a bad puppy, she had locked him away in a kennel until he has been freed accidentally.

He'd gathered followers since then, a ragtag gang of chimeras from the same laboratory he'd been imprisoned in. They all shared a hatred of the Homunculi, but to Greed they were assets. Each one represented an investment, something that would work in his favor.

And she'd killed them all so easily. Lust had arrived, with Gluttony, and slaughtered the lot of them, with the exception of Martel. In less than an hour, the beginnings of his revenge had been swept away. So, alone, Greed took the only course of action left to him. He would either kill Dante himself, and take control of the Homunculi, or die trying. He knew where she would be. It had been part of the plan to use the mansion as her base of operations. He remembered that she had once told him that it had been his. He scoffed as he left the forest and approached his old home.

Greed kicked aside the mansion's front door with ease. Slowly, with his hands in his pockets, he walked forward into the house. He wasn't sure exactly why he had been drawn there, but at that point it didn't matter. He hadn't taken four steps into the home when a young woman approached him from the darkened corridor on his left. Greed stopped to look at her as she got nearer, puzzled. Dante should have been the only one in the house. The crazy bitch liked to live alone. She liked to look down on people from far away, rarely interacting with other humans.

A servant was out of the question.

"Who are you?" He asked, intrigued.

"The reason you have returned here is because this is where you were born." the young woman told Greed.

He paused. Suddenly this felt a lot more dangerous that. She knew too much already.

He simply squinted his eyes at her, a dark glare in his hard eyes. She turned to leave and he followed into the darkened hall.


	2. Sating Greed

When Dante had awoken Greed, he had laughed at her attempts to coerce him to her side. Her ambitions and goals didn't fit into his plans at all. Greed was it's own master, and so he would live life the way he saw fit. So what if she wanted to make the homunculi human again? Greed had no intention on ever becoming anything less than what he was. He had quickly created ties to Pride and Lust. It was only at the last moment that he had realized they had been in league with Dante the entire time. Greed had trusted them only to have the two turn on him and seal him away for countless years. He could still remember seeing Envy, Pride, and Dante in those final moments as the seal had been activated. He had managed to kill Lust before finally being subdued. He had been forgotten, a relic of the past to be sealed away and never touched or gazed upon again.

His second coming had been met with equally disastrous results. He had assembled a small band of Chimera. Skilled as they were, he had known from the start that they were no match for the likes of Dante or her group. Revenge was the only thing on his mind, and so he had planned to find a stronger group, maybe even finally topple the bitch on the hill. But again, she had seen through his attempt and sent the new Lust and that pig Gluttony to tear his team apart. The state alchemists hadn't helped much either. One had survived. One chimera was left, and she had stayed loyal to him. Greed had ordered her to stay put until sunrise, a reward for her faith in him. He doubted he would be returning from the mansion.

Greed would finally make that all-or-nothing wager. He would take control of the Homunculus from Dante, or fall victim to her again. He had his contingency plan in case she decided to seal him away, but he very much doubted she would try that again.

Greed had wanted everything, and now was left with nothing. He might have laughed if he found it funny. He had a bitter cold feeling in his body.

"_The reason you came here is simple, because these are the grounds that witnessed your creation."_

Greed frowned at the woman, "Smart girl..." _Too smart, _he added to himself. Something about her made him uneasy, the same way he had felt around Pride and the first Lust.

His life force left his body within seconds of the seal being activated. He didn't even have time to curse his own stupidity at having ignored the obvious signs, he needed to get out. He needed to get away from the seal, and away from _her_. Greed had no idea how she'd done it, but Dante had a new body.

_Why do we feel pain?_

Greed writhes on the floor of the ballroom, the alchemic array above him burns into his core, forcing his body to reject the stones within him. He falls through life after life, dying over and over again. The question sticks in his mind for a moment before it's wiped away, and he's forced to use another philosopher's stone.

_That bitch!_

Greed's 'ultimate defense' is useless against her alchemy. Thinking of how Dante has likely forced Lust and Pride into a similar predicament gives him a moment's respite, but it doesn't last long. Greed's eyes bulge as he screams over and over again, clawing his way out of the array.

_Just a bit… further… then…_

Then it stops. The burning fades away before you make it to the edge of the alchemic array. Dante is gone, just as fast as she'd surprised him. Greed hadn't seen it coming, any of it. The bones, the sudden feeling in the pit of his soul, the array on the ceiling, all of it has been planned out for him. She had known Greed would return to the mansion.

_That cunt… when I find her…_

But he can't. He's powerless against her. He can't even touch her. She wasn't even interested in finishing him off. He couldn't beat her. He could never beat her. He'd lost before he had walked into the seal, before he had marched so boldly into her home, before even he had been freed from the seal. Greed didn't have what it took to take down someone of her caliber. He'll never be able to defeat her, led alone the Homunculi guarding her. Greed might be enough for Lust, barely, but the other six wouldn't let him fight her one on one, and Pride would tear him to shreds single-handedly.

_Pride, the fucker… if only he knew what Dante has planned for him…_

None of them knew, of course. Dante would keep her plans secret to the rest of them. She had promised to make them human, and that little lie had been all it took to keep them in line, for the most part. Pride was content to rule over Amestris, and Sloth had the matter of the Elrics to deal with. But Greed? What would he gain from becoming human? Nothing. Unlike Envy, he had no delusions about his condition.

_I'll show them…_

Edward Elric burst in through the door behind Greed. It takes him less than a minute to get the wrong idea.

"What have you done Greed?!" He yells and shouts. "What have you done to old lady Dante?

_Imbecile. What has she done to herself?_

"Beats me." Greed confesses "I have no idea."

"I'll make you pay for this…" the Fullmetal alchemist threatens you.

_He has no idea of what's going on…perfect_ Greed smiles his greedy smile inwardly.

"Come on then, you know what it takes." He smirks as Greed dons his ultimate armor for the last time. He will have his revenge on the homunculi for stealing everything away from him. He is Greed, he desires everything; money, women, immortality, but despite having it all torn away from him, he is happy to bathe in the beginnings of his vengeance on his brothers and sisters. Finally, Greed will be sated.

* * *

Took a while to come up with something I was satisfied with posting. I might edit the first chapter later, but for now, this will be the end of the segments on Greed. May look into Pride later. Please leave a comment! Cheers! :)


End file.
